After The Match
by Ashihito Shikei
Summary: Losing a match isn't as bad as it seems


**After the match**

**Hey this is my first fanfic don't judge and review**

**Characters Pairing:Atobe Keigo/Hiyoshi Wakashi (DOMINANCE PAIR)**

**A/N:I got this idea after watching the match and reading the manga I thought to myself and wondered why the writer of the anime and manga did not show Hyoutei's side after losing an important match**

Hiyoshi's POV

Game set and match to Echizen of Seigaku

Sweat dripping down my red pale cheeks,heart beating irregularly

Looking down whilst being lectured by coach Saeki I could hear the disappointment in his tone but I could care less as I wondered of into my own thoughts

Thinking about the match that was just held,the match against Echizen made me realise how weak I really am and how I don't deserve to wear the Hyoutei regular's uniform

Taking a quick glance at the other regulars they all shared the same expression

**Disappointment**

I locked eyes with the captain 'Atobe Keigo' who had an unreadable expression that I could not figure out,he turned around and walked away from the group, for some reason that action made me angry at this point my hearing came back and all I could hear was the coach who sounded not too happy of the outcome of the match

"This game was the most important one," the coach began

"You are a disgrace not just to the team but to the entire school," he exclaimed

I could not bear to listen to this anymore as I interrupted the coach and started to defend myself

"What was I supposed to do," I began to shout,letting out all my anger and frustration I continued

"None of you bastards informed me that Echizen was a southpaw"

That comment left the coach speechless and shock written all over his usual stoic face not even the regulars dared to speak up afraid of what will happen to them

Satisfied, I turned around and ran as far as my legs carried me, I stopped near a riverbank and flopped down at the edge of the bank looking down at my reflection, the coaches words reappeared into my head

_"You are a disgrace not just to the team but to the entire school,"_

_"_I'm so pathetic" I thought aloud

"No your not"

Startled I turned around to see the missing captain

"Atobe-Buchoo." I slowly whispered

He smiled at me a gesture that I have never seen him do-I felt my heart pounding and also felt a red tint of blush creeping up my cheeks-he sat besides me and looked down at my reflection

Feeling uneasy but comfortable at the same time, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke up and broke the silence

"You played well," he spoke not knowing what to say next

"No I didn't I lost," I replied with a bit of annoyance

"You played with everything you had" he said

"Maybe, but now we can't go to the nationals and its all my fault" I proclaimed

"Its not your fault that we can't go to the nationals" he gently muttered

"Why," I couldn't help but to ask "Why are you being so nice to me"

He finally looked at me, full of emotions placed on his face,leaning forward he whispered into my ear "This is why"

My eyes widened in shock, Atobe Keigo **THE **Atobe Keigo is kissing **me**

I was overwhelmed, this was my first kiss I didn't know what to do

Atobe-who had his eyes closed-felt that I was uneasy and grabbed my hand and squeezed it to ensure me that it was okay

I felt my heart beat at a rapidly fast speed I shut my eyes and kissed back completely I felt Atobe's tongue trying to enter my mouth I complied by opening my mouth and letting Atobe's tongue in

A couple of minutes later we broke apart, gasping for air as my hands gripped the front of his jersey He looked at me and spoke those three words, those three words I thought he would say to me

Its because

**I Love You**

I blushed a million shades of red, my eyes wide, shock and disbelief written all over my face, the only thing I could sputter out of my mouth was "Huh"

He laughed at my expression and leaned down and pecked me on my lips and repeated those words again

"I Love You Hiyoshi Wakashi"

I blushed even more-if that was even possible-and looked down,he stared at me before continuing his sentence

"Would you be my boyfriend and go out with me"

I thought to myself**_ "Is this really happening is Atobe Keigo confessing his love to me, the guy I wanted to overthrow is asking me to be his lover-his partner"_**

He looked at me, waiting for my answer, moving my hands up I wrapped them aroundhis neck and pulled him down and kissed him

The kiss didn't last long but I could tell he was surprised, we broke apart, he gave me a confused look before turning into a look of realisation

I looked up at him and smiled before saying"Thats what you get for stealing my first kiss"

He chuckled at what I said and pulled me in his arms and asked "Is that a yes"

I hugged him back and whispered in his ear and replied to his question

"Yes I'll go out with you"

**THE END**

**A/N:I know I know cleshay but I love this pair I started writing this fanfic when I was home alone and bored to death**

**This fanfic was shorter than I imagined it to be I had more ideas but I thought its already too cleshay don't want the readers to get bored and hate it**

**I'm thinking of writing another fanfic for this pair if you have any ideas don't be afraid to PM me**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
